Shikata ga Nai
by Crescent Blossom
Summary: Post 699. Ch. 5 Update: "She wrapped her arms around his neck clutching him to herself as if she wanted to climb under his skin. Sai at the time, had no idea that she indeed would. Ino would press so much pleasure on him that he would shatter and she would take up residence in his remains, filling the cracks with her presence and gluing his broken spirit back together."
1. Prelude to the End

It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I'm back and with a new story, no less. Crazy, isn't it? Considering I haven't finished the others I have uploaded; the ideas are somewhere floating around in my mind. But, this story is something different; at least different for me. As we all know, Naruto has finally ended. After fifteen long years full of ups and downs; the series has ended and instead of feeling happiness and closure; I'm left feeling hollow and used. Kishimoto sold out and it hurts. He twisted the characters, that I had come to love and cherish, into something that I can't even articulate into words. The Naruto fandom has turned into a toxic battleground of shipping wars and harsh insults; I never expected this to happen.

And so with the madness that had ensued; I am left with these ugly, negative feelings and what best way to express them than to turn them into a piece of literature. So this is where I stand. This is a story of closure; at least for me in a way. It's canon, yet not canon. It starts at chapter 699 of the manga and goes from there. Naturally, it'll be Sakura centric, but it'll explore all the Naruto characters who've we become attached too. It's a story of selfishness, selflessness, desire, love, hatred, pain, comfort, and everything in between. It's essentially a story about growing up.

I will try my best to keep characters true to their personalities; however, this story is about growth and development. People change, people learn. Relationships will be established, but nothing is concrete and some of them will crumble, almost painfully. I hope you'll enjoy the story none the less and please feel free to review or flame, everyone is entitled to their own opinions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (this applies throughout the entire story).

* * *

 **Prelude to the End  
Recommended Song: Heal by Loreen**

' _Shikata ga nai;'_ _a phrase meaning "it cannot be helped" or "nothing can be done about it." The phrase has been used by many western writers to describe the ability of the Japanese people to maintain dignity in the face of an unavoidable tragedy or injustice, particularly when the circumstances are beyond their control. Historically, it has been applied to situations in which masses of Japanese people as a whole have been made to endure._

 _~. . . . .~_

"What if I told you….I'd like to come too….?" Sakura's head remained bowed and she could feel the heat from her blush settle on her cheeks. This was the aftermath of the final battle. Sasuke had been pardoned largely due to the efforts of Kakashi, as the Sixth Hokage, but also because of his actions to help aid in the defeat of Kaguya and Madara.

He was pardoned and he was leaving. He would go on a journey to atone for his sins. Sakura kept her head bowed even as her heart raced frantically in her chest. Even after all these years; she couldn't shake the emotions that Sasuke invoked deep within her. It was as if some part of her was ingrained to the Uchiha's presence; something that simply _bowed_ to him.

"My sins have nothing to do with you," Sasuke's response was given in a smooth monotone and Sakura felt her chest constrict painfully as her hopes deflated. She glanced up at him and she offered him a weak smile that he didn't return; she didn't expect him to anyways.

She met his gaze and time froze. Sakura's breath caught in her chest and she blinked as tears rapidly began to fill her eyes. She saw Sasuke. Sasuke degrading her. Sasuke ignoring her. Sasuke leaving her. Sasuke hurting her. Sasuke attempting to kill her. And most recently; the genjutsu of Sasuke's hand jutting through her chest where her heart lied. Sasuke didn't care about her.

' _Nothing to do with me…?'_ Sakura's thoughts echoed in her mind and she choked back a sob even as the man approached her and raised his hand slowly. His sins had nothing to do with her? Even if some of them were in regards to her?

 _ **And she loved him.**_

This was a selfish, caustic love. She was addicted to Sasuke. This abusive, unhealthy obsessive love. He didn't make her a better person. Loving Sasuke made her weak and miserable. His fingertips tapped her forehead gently and Sakura's eyes widened a fraction as she kept her eyes locked on him. He didn't smile. No, Sasuke never smiled at her. But he wasn't frowning and he wasn't regarding her with his usual annoyance or apathy. It was simple acknowledgement. It was most she had ever gotten from him.

They stared at one another in silence for what felt like years. Time dredged on slowly. Sakura waited for Sasuke to speak. He would dismiss her as always, because he didn't care about her. Hadn't he said as much on the battlefield? He had absolutely zero interest in her; as a teammate, as a friend, as a kunoichi, as a _woman_. He simply didn't care.

"Sakura," he spoke her name in a low decadent tone; it made her weak in the knees and she trembled ever so lightly. This love was torture. Sakura just kept giving, giving, giving while receiving nothing in return. It was an idiotic, childish love. The type where one seemingly didn't know any better.

"Do as you please," the world turned to static around Sakura as Sasuke's words met her ears and she stared at him. Do as she pleased? Was he truly allowing her to come along with him? All types of love could be considered nonsensical, but this love was madness.

Sasuke dropped his hand back to his side and time resumed; everything rushed back to Sakura with violent clarity and she looked at Kakashi beside her who remained silent but seemed surprised at Sasuke's response as well. Sakura turned slightly to look back at Konoha; this was her home, she had fought to protect it and everyone who lived there. Could she really leave it all for one man?

Time was short. It was fleeting and precious; Sakura knew that Sasuke would not wait for her answer forever and deep down she already knew her answer. She turned back to the Uchiha, the love of her life and she smiled. It was fake. Cheap, plastic, fabricated as were Sasuke's warm affections towards her.

"Thank you," she replied; her tone was hollow as she stepped forward and she didn't look back to see what expression Kakashi's face held. She wouldn't think about the parents she was leaving behind, the friends that would take note of her absence, the disappointment from Shizune and Tsunade. Sakura blocked it all from her mind.

Sasuke said nothing as he nodded his head at Kakashi and turned to set off with Sakura trailing behind him dutifully. Sakura didn't think. She didn't speak to Sasuke. She didn't look back. She didn't have anything with her, no money, no clothes, no weapons. She couldn't stop to get them; there wasn't enough time to do that.

Naruto met them on the outskirts of the forest. His cerulean blue eyes took in the sight of Sasuke with a look of expectation and acceptance; he wasn't surprised to see Sasuke and Sasuke didn't appear to be surprised to see the blonde shinobi. Naruto's eyes slid over to Sakura's form slightly behind Sasuke and a small smile of resignation appeared on his face.

"I'm returning this," Naruto held out a forehead protector with the leaf symbol engraved in it and Sasuke took it from the blonde's hand with a nod. It was his forehead protector; the one that Naruto had hung onto for all these years in his task to return the Uchiha to the village.

"I'll hang onto this until we can finally really settle things between us," Sasuke affirmed as he clutched the forehead protector into his hand as Naruto held onto the other end. A smile appeared on Naruto's face which Sasuke returned with a small one of his own.

Sakura folded her hands into her skirt as she watched the two men seemingly communicate without words; that was love. A love that transcended brotherhood or simply camaraderie, even love that surpassed that between lovers; it was a rare and nameless love. It was beautiful.

It brought tears to Sakura's eyes.

The moment passed after a short time and Sasuke placed the forehead protector into his cloak. He nodded at Naruto one final time, before he turned to keep moving down the road and Sakura moved to follow after him but stopped short when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura felt like her heart was attempting to leap out of her throat.

"Sakura-chan….please," Naruto's tone was barely audible, but Sakura could hear it clearly as if he were shouting. Please what? Please stay? Please love him? Please don't leave it like this? Sakura's body was trembling and her vision was blurry from the tears in her eyes; she could see Sasuke's form getting smaller and smaller as he moved on ahead without her.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice was thick with emotion as she reached up with a trembling hand to place it on top of Naruto's. There was so much that needed to be said, so much that she wanted to say to him but she couldn't because it there wasn't enough time.

Her love for Sasuke was selfish and it hurt others around her, namely Naruto. Sakura didn't want to hurt her blonde teammate. He was the last person she wanted to hurt. She had a lot of growing up to do. And this was exactly where she needed to start. She squeezed his hand and took a deep breath, before she turned around to face him. She had to face him.

Naruto looked tired. Sakura had never seen such an expression on the blonde man's face and her heart constricted painfully to know she was the cause. His blue eyes were pleading, they were begging her but for what Sakura didn't know. So instead of addressing that, she simply took his hand in both of her own and smiled at him sadly with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you for everything, Naruto. I...I want you to become Hokage," she stumbled over her last words; they were the truth but not what she wanted or needed to say and from the crestfallen look on Naruto's face, they weren't the words he wanted to hear either. He smiled brightly at Sakura; it was fake. Sakura could see through it as easily as glass.

"Take care, Sakura-chan. Be happy….with Sasuke," Naruto seemed to choke on the last words as he removed his hand from Sakura's grasp and Sakura allowed her now empty hands to drop back to her side. It was like watching the sun become eclipsed by the moon; Naruto's warm seemed to seep out of him slowly the longer she remained in his presence.

Sakura nodded her head; she couldn't find the strength to voice any words and she took a step back away from Naruto. A nauseating feeling settled within her as she turned her back to her teammate; the one person who had stayed by her side and cheered her on through the hard times. Naruto had become a constant in her life; he had made her laugh, made her feel beautiful and strong; he had made her want to be better.

She could barely see Sasuke now and through her haze of tears; she knew she would have to jog to catch up with him but she would. Her pushed the nausea and bile down deep within herself as she made her way after Sasuke; she couldn't bring herself to look back at Naruto. That would break her completely. This was an agonizing love.

Sasuke had her heart.

Sakura needed to get it back.


	2. Chapter 1: Absence

**Chapter One: Absence**

 **Recommended Song: Til My Heart Stops by Too Far Moon**

 _"If you think I'm just a foolish kid ruled by his emotions, that's fine. Following Itachi's path would have been too childish, the whispering of fools who don't know hatred. If anyone else tries to ridicule the way I live, I'll slaughter everyone they ever cared about. And then maybe they'll understand what it's like to taste... a little of my hatred." -Sasuke Uchiha_

~. . . . . .~

 ** _Three months later…._**

Sasuke had a lot to atone for. On some level Sakura already knew that, but to see it firsthand was another thing entirely. A lot of people hated her dark haired teammate; the sheer amount of people that held animosity towards the Uchiha isn't what surprised Sakura, no what surprised her was the sheer intensity behind all of it. Some people literally spat whenever Sasuke walked near them; the brooding male took it in stride and never uttered the slightest sound. Sakura merely observed.

People greeted her with respect and praise, which was surprising in its own right and Sakura didn't know how to handle the kindness gifted onto her. She wasn't used to such zeal and pleasure upon her presence usually such things were reserved for Naruto or Sasuke; it was a surreal experience. She was used to being overshadowed by her teammates and fading into the background until someone remembered she was there.

Sakura smiled and treated people with the respect they showed her. And she watched. She watched Sasuke assist in repairs and take on jobs to dispatch bandits that were harassing small towns. Sakura was a sociable creature by nature and as with most towns there women who loved to gossip. Sakura found herself sitting among the women one morning as Sasuke assisted a group of men in rebuilding an orphanage that had been destroyed.

"What's it like traveling with him, Sakura-san? It must not be easy," one of the women inquired in a curious tone and Sakura smiled demurely at the woman as she raised her cup of tea to her lips. Traveling with Sasuke wasn't easy, but it wasn't difficult. It was like traveling with air. You know it's there, but sometimes you forget. In this case; Sakura was the air.

"Sasuke-kun...just wants to make things right," Sakura offered as she placed her cup back down on the table and looked at the liquid inside the cup. It was true, wasn't it? This was the reason why they were going to all these small villages and towns helping out, right?

"I can't speak for Sasuke-kun, but he wants to atone for his sins and doing small acts of kindness like this helps even just a little," Sakura looked up from her cup to look at the women around the table and she gave them a gentle smile. "Well then, that's better than nothing, isn't it?"

The subject of Sasuke was dropped after that statement.

~. . . . . .~

Sasuke suffered from night terrors. Sakura had found this out around the first week they had been traveling together; she had reflexively awoken from her slumber as her shinobi training kicked in and she had rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being impaled by Sasuke's katana. The fight that ensued is one that Sakura would remember vividly for the rest of her life; she was no stranger to Sasuke trying to kill her but she was unaccustomed to the sheer disparity within his intent; as if he didn't kill her then the world around him would collapse on itself.

The emotion and disparity coming from Sasuke captivated Sakura.

It made him more _human_.

When he awoke from his dream-like state; he didn't say anything and instead merely walked off to properly compose himself. Sakura healed her injuries in silence and when Sasuke returned to their camp; she merely smiled at him and thanked him for the fresh fruit he had procured. She had never tasted apples so sweet in her entire life.

~. . . . . .~

Sakura suffered from homesickness. It struck her at random intervals; small things that reminded her of Konoha, but she never voiced her longing. Sakura sat on a bench in a park and stared up at the clouds in the sky; some of the shapes reminded her of animals. A rabbit. A squirrel. A dog. A fox….

She was grateful towards the elderly man who offered her a tissue to dry her tears.

~. . . . . .~

A lot of people wanted Sasuke dead. Sakura should have expected that with the amount of animosity and hate that people directed towards him. It still caught Sakura off guard when they were attacked on the road by a group of mercenaries. Blood begets blood. Sasuke wished to atone for his sins, but he could never wash away the blood on his hands. Blood that flowed freely like a river and would possibly drown them all with its potency.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura stood in the aftermath of the battle; dead mercenaries surrounded them and blood coated her gloves. Thick, sticky, warm; the metallic scent made her sick. Sasuke stood off to the side as he stared bleakly at his blade; he made no indication that he had heard her.

Sakura approached the dark haired male and placed her hand on top of his where he was gripping his katana fiercely. His head snapped towards her in a violent motion and she feared that he would get whiplash. His Rinne-Sharingan blazed balefully in his right eye and Sakura squeezed his hand lightly as she closed the distance between them.

"I...I love you," she murmured the words in a faint tone and Sasuke stared at her before he pushed her away from his form and quickly wiped his blade clean of blood before sheathing it once more. He said nothing as he stepped over the bodies and continued down the road as if nothing had occurred.

Sakura stood in the carnage with a desolate smile on her face and her hand placed over her heart in a tight fist. The love she held for Sasuke festered within her like an open wound. It was killing her slowly.

* * *

 **Crash!**

The photo of Team Seven shattered the moment it hit the floor, but Naruto paid it no mind as he pulled at his hair and sank down to the floor with his back against the wall. His apartment was ravaged; torn asunder to reflect how he felt inside. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he choked out sobs of anguish and pain; he was the hero. Heroes were supposed to be strong. Undefeatable. A pillar of strength.

Naruto was crumbling to pieces.

"Ah...ung...uh…!" the sounds of his despair echoed in his apartment; the walls were too close, the room was too small, everything was closing in on him. What good was being a hero when the ones you cared about most weren't around to share the glory with you?

It had been like this for three months. Three months since _they_ had left. His teammates, his family, his heart and soul. They had both left and they had each taken a large chunk of who he was with him. Naruto knew pain. He knew loneliness and despair. But this was something new; this was complete desolation. He was shattered. He was broken.

Sasuke. Naruto had fought tooth and nail to bring Sasuke back to the village. He had never given up on the man, even when others had. Sasuke was his best friend, his brother, his other half. Naruto was the sun and Sasuke was the moon. They completed each other in a way that no one else could ever hope to; they had a bond that no one could ever replace or replicate. Sasuke was the other half of his heart. Beyond a friend, beyond a brother, beyond even that of a lover; they were one. They couldn't exist without the other and Naruto understood why Sasuke had left again, he knew that he would be back. But it hurt. God, it _hurt_.

Sakura.

Naruto choked out another sound of despair at the thought of the pink haired woman. She had left too. He knew she loved Sasuke; he had brought the other man back partially because of that reason, as well. Naruto wanted Sakura to be happy; he wanted nothing more for her to be happy. He was selfless in his love for her; he would give his life for her is she wished it. If Sasuke was his heart, then Sakura was his soul. His most precious treasure.

 _Sakura_.

Naruto thought about Sakura's confession to him and his insides twisted painfully. How different would things have been if he had been selfish and _believed_ her? If he had accepted her words and told her the extent of how much he truly returned her feelings? People believed him to be an idiot who didn't understand deep emotions outside of friendship and familial ties. Naruto understood love all too well; he knew that loving someone so much could ultimately kill you. Hadn't that occurred with Zabuza and Haku?

 ** _Sakura_** **.**

Naruto **loved** Sakura. The kind of love where you let the person go in order for them to achieve happiness even if it's not with you. The selfless, patient kind of love that supports the person no matter what. The gentle love that makes you want to do anything and everything to make the one you love smile. The admirable love that makes you respect the person as much as you want to stay by their side; forever. The mature kind of love that knows when to stay quiet about your feelings as not to hurt the one you love. Naruto understood love, well enough **.**

The blonde shinobi rested his head against the hard plaster on the wall as he stared out the window with tears leaving clear tracks down his cheeks. The sun was going down; the sunset always filled Naruto with a sense of sorrow and longing. The hues reminded him of what he had lost. Reds mixing with hues of orange and blues with speckles of pink; sunsets always associated with farewells in his mind. Naruto was tired of saying goodbye.

He was the hero of Konoha. Heroes needed to be strong. Heroes needed to show bravado and goodwill, no matter how false. People needed to keep the faith. Naruto never asked to be a hero. He wanted to be acknowledged, he wanted to make a difference, he wanted to protect all those he loved and cared about. He never asked to be a legend. He never asked to be a vision for the future.

But Naruto was a hero and heroes weren't allowed to complain. Heroes had to be perfect and infallible. Heroes had to smile even as their hearts shattered within their chests. Heroes had to help rebuild and inspire even as their world crumbled and turned to ash around them. Heroes had to be more than what people expected them to be; they had to be more than life.

Naruto didn't ask to be a hero.

But life had made him into one.


	3. Chapter 2: Bare

_**Chapter Two: Bare  
Recommended Song: War of Hearts by Ruelle**_

 _"Because… I thought it would be a waste for you to wither away as a bud. There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms. It might turn out to be… a flower more beautiful than a Cosmos." -Ino Yamanaka_

~. . . . . .~

Sasuke was used to Sakura's tears. He knew that she cried a lot and quite easily; he knew that she was a strong woman _physically_ but mentally she was weak. Her weakness irritated him, her tears made him resent her; no kunoichi should cry so much, so easily. The Uchiha knew what made Sakura tick, he knew that she craved his praise and approval like a starving puppy; it both amused him and sickened him. He knew his words could make her feel like she was on top of the world or make her wish the world would simply stop. Sasuke knew the power and control he had over Sakura. He didn't care for it, but he wouldn't relinquish it either.

"You're annoying," Sasuke's words broke through Sakura's chatter with quick, stinging precision. They had been traveling for a while now and Sasuke had noticed that Sakura liked to _talk._ She talked about pointless, trivial things and at first Sasuke had thought it was an attempt to get him to respond to her but even as he ignored her; she continued to chatter incessantly.

Speaking about things that held no meaning; how the clouds looked like certain shapes, how the weather was nice, how the people in the town that had just been in had been kind, all kinds of pointless things that just filled the silence. Sasuke liked silence, he tolerated Sakura's chattering because up until now he had done a great job of tuning the pink haired woman out.

Today her constant talking was giving him a headache and he sought to bring an end to it in the quickest and most efficient way he knew. His words held great weight for Sakura, more so than Sasuke thought should be possible, but he used it to his advantage. He knew the pink haired woman; he knew what her response would be to his harsh words.

Sakura would bow her head. She would twist her hands anxiously together. Tears would gather in her eyes and a small blush would come to her cheeks. She would would either apologize meekly first then fall silent completely or she would simply fall silent with unspoken apology hanging in the air. Sasuke was used to this cold routine; he didn't even bother to look back at the woman to see what her reaction would be, he didn't care so long as she fell silent.

"So are you," Sakura's response threw Sasuke for a loop and the only indication that showed his surprise was the slight widening of his eyes and he glanced at the woman. Sakura wasn't looking at him. Her head was bowed, as he suspected it to be. Her body was trembling slightly and he could see the telltale signs of tears from where they fell from her cheeks onto the ground.

She slowly raised her head and Sasuke's breath caught in his chest as he took in the sight of the pink haired woman. Red-rimmed eyes with glistening tears in them, a small weary smile on her face, flushed skin from a mixture of sorrow and embarrassment. Sasuke had seen Sakura cry plenty of times, but he had never seen her like this. He had never seen her so raw and vulnerable; so tired and misused as if the weight of the world had been set on her shoulders.

She looked **beautiful.**

Sasuke blinked. The sudden realization and attraction struck him from nowhere and he quickly turned away to face the road once more. It was a strange feeling; one that made his heart race in his chest and he frowned to himself. What exactly had brought this on? Sakura was still the annoying person he had known back in his genin days; weak, useless, a crybaby. He didn't care what happened to her one way or another; he was certain of it.

So why did the sight of her crying face stir his heart in such a way?

More importantly, what had brought on such a response from Sakura? She had never spoken to him in a way that was less than kind or affectionate; even now, her tone had been gentle but the words spoken could be taken as an insult. How was he annoying? He hadn't asked her to travel with him. He didn't care what she did, but he wouldn't allow her to inconvenience or annoy him at any given moment. He hadn't said or done anything to Sakura that could indicate him as a source of annoyance for her.

Sasuke wouldn't dwell on the thought and instead continued on his way without looking back at Sakura; he wasn't going to apologize to her. He had already apologized back on the battlefield and she had forgiven him. Besides, this wasn't an instance that garnered apology anyways, he was stating the truth and if anything; she ought to apologize to him.

They both continued on their way.

Sakura chattered; Sasuke remained silent.

~. . . . . .~

Every time Sasuke spoke; the words were like knives to Sakura's heart. Cold, piercing; deadly. Something had changed, but Sakura couldn't identify what. She still loved him with every fiber of her being. The cruel, acidic love that ate away at her daily. Sasuke's words were harsh and sometimes even cruel, but Sakura preferred that to the silence. She hated silence. She wanted to fill the silence with so much noise that it threatened to deafen the world.

She sat down on the bed of the inn she and Sasuke were staying in for the night. It was nice. Cozy, warm, comfortable; it felt like home. Sakura raised her hand to touch hair, it had grown longer in her travels with Sasuke and she hadn't gotten around to asking someone to cut it for her. Her fingers combed through the pink tresses before they suddenly stilled as a thought occurred to her. Sasuke liked girls with long hair, didn't he?

Sakura's hand drop from her hair as her vision blurred with tears and it felt like a lump suddenly appeared in her throat. She brought her hand to her mouth as she closed her eyes and sniffled whilst trying to hold back her sobs. She had been crying a lot lately. The war was over and now was a time for peace.

So, why did Sakura still feel like she was fighting a lifelong battle?

When the morning came; Sakura got her hair cut.

Sasuke made no comment.

~. . . . . .~

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura's tone was hesitant as she knelt down beside the obviously distressed Uchiha. They had been traveling with one another for seven months now. They had aided several towns in their travels; people still spat on the Uchiha name but with less vehemence than they had previously. It was growing colder as well, soon winter would be upon them and camping out as they currently doing now would no longer be a wise course of action.

Sakura pushed thoughts of the future from her mind as she returned her attention back to the male in front of her; she had been with Sasuke long enough now to know when the first signs of a violent night terror was soon to occur. The pink haired woman kept calling out the man's name, not wanting to touch him lest she startle him and get attacked once more; she was still recovering from the last instance.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's tone was much louder and she cried out when his hand suddenly lashed out and grasped her wrist tightly. His eyes snapped open and he glared at her with his dojutsu swirling menacingly in his eyes.

Sakura waited with fearful eyes to see what would happen next; she couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Silence settled between them with the only sound being Sasuke's ragged breathing before he slowly loosened his grip on Sakura's wrist. There would be a bruise on it for sure, but Sakura paid no attention to that minor detail.

Sasuke stood up and Sakura followed suit, she kept her head bowed slightly and stared at the ground. She knew Sasuke would walk off to gather himself, just like he always did. He didn't want her to see his weakness, his vulnerability; Sakura knew that. When she heard him begin to walk off, she suddenly lurched forward and her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace from behind. Just like in the Forest of Death when they were genin.

She rested her forehead against his back as she clung to him, she closed her eyes to fight off the sudden onslaught of tears. She loved him so much that it hurt. Sasuke was tense in her arms and completely still; he didn't move and he didn't speak. Sakura bit her lower lip and she opened and closed her mouth trying to find her voice in order to speak.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you so much," she reiterated for the third time. How many times would she have to say it? Why did she keep telling him? Surely he knew, he simply didn't care. Sakura felt Sasuke relax a bit at her words and she felt hope begin to rise within her breast. Would this finally be enough? Would her feelings finally get through to him?

"Why?" Sasuke's response rocked her to the core and Sakura felt like she was falling. Why what? Sakura didn't fully understand Sasuke's question and she remained silent even as her body seemed to grow colder the longer she held onto the Uchiha.

"Why do you love me?" Sasuke clarified in a stoic tone and Sakura found herself at a loss. That was the question; wasn't it? Had she truly never asked herself why she loved Sasuke? She just knew she did. What had started as a crush had grown into a cancerous, toxic love.

Sakura slowly released her death grip on Sasuke and her arms fell to her side, but the Uchiha still didn't move. He was waiting for her response; a response that Sakura didn't exactly know how to address. Why did she love Sasuke? Most of the girls had a crush on Sasuke when they had been younger, even Ino; hadn't they became rivals for that very reason? Were they still rivals even now?

"Because…" Sakura's voice was soft as she tried to wrap her mind around what she felt and what she wanted to say. She knew that she did love Sasuke, that was without doubt but she didn't know the reason behind her such deep and profound feelings.

"Because….someone has to," she finally whispered and a heavy silence settled between them both. Sakura didn't know where her words had come from, but they rang with truth and they couldn't be taken back. This would change everything between them.

"Hn," Sasuke's sound of acceptance echoed in Sakura's mind even as she watched him walk out of the camp to have time to himself. She sank down to her knees and stared blankly at the back of her palms; this was an oppressive, roulette-like love.

When Sasuke returned to camp, he allowed Sakura to share his bedroll with him.

Sakura cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Life sucks! Y'know that right, Choji?" Ino's words slurred together as she smiled blearily at her burly teammate and the Akimichi readjusted his grip on the drunken woman as he nodded his head subconsciously in agreement to her words.

Ino didn't drink often but when she did, she did so in excessive amounts and this was usually the result. One of her teammates dragging her along through the street to get her home; it was usually Choji who did so, Shikamaru wasn't the most patient man when it came to a drunken Ino. The two long-time friend hadn't been seeing eye to eye lately and it bore on Choji, but the gentle giant kept his discomfort to himself.

"Forehead is off somewhere living a fairy tale life with Sasuke-kun while I'm stuck here! I'll grow old and alone with no one to keep me company!" Ino exclaimed as she attempted to throw her hands in the air, forgetting that one was slung over Choji's shoulder and she tittered back unsteadily before Choji caught her and steady her once more.

This was another reason why Shikamaru couldn't be bothered to assist Ino in her drunken stupor. Ino sober was blunt and honest, but drunken Ino had no filter and lamented about things that people didn't want to address on any given day. Choji knew that the blonde woman was hurting, but so were others and possibly some even more than others. Choji wished he could just let go of his inhibitions and grieve the way Ino did, but he wasn't selfish enough to do that.

"I'm a terrible woman, aren't I? Look at me, piss drunk and angry. Angry and jealous of my so-called best friend because she has what I always wanted," Ino's anger died down and was replaced with self-loathing and disgust.

Choji ambled on diligently even as he listened to the self-destructive words that the Yamanaka woman spoke in regards to herself. Choji wanted to help her, he wanted to comfort his teammate but he couldn't because he was hurting too in his own way. He wasn't selfless enough to help Ino when he couldn't even help himself.

"I love him first, y'know. I loved Sasuke-kun before any of those other girls," Ino continued in a soft tone before she scoffed bitterly and shook her head. She turned her head to the side and peered up at Choji with her baby blue eyes and graced him with a bittersweet smile.

"But Sakura loved him _more_ , I guess. Even now, I think I kind of hate her. Why does she get to travel and live happily ever after with Sasuke-kun? What about me? What about the one who loved him first?" Ino's eyes were glistening with tears and Choji felt a sense of relief wash through him as the sight of her apartment came into view.

Choji used the spare key that Ino kept hidden beneath the bottom step and he unlocked her door before stepping inside. The place was furnished with a multitude of plants but that was to be expected considering her mother owned the florist shop. The Akimichi maneuvered Ino carefully through the apartment as he lead her to her bedroom and helped her lie down on her bed.

Ino sighed contently at the soft feel of her pillow and she turned her red-rimmed gaze to Choji who had begun to make his way towards the door. "You're a good man, Choji. I wish I could have fallen in love with you instead," Ino whispered softly and Choji froze before he turned back and graced Ino with a tight smile before making his exit.

Choji left the apartment and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the road in the direction of his own home. The smell of Ino's perfume still lingered on his clothes and it haunted him even as he arrived at his destination and headed directly for the shower.

He undressed quickly and didn't even wait for the shower water to cool down before he stepped inside; the burn from the scalding hot water was a welcome distraction from the turmoil going on within the man's mind. Choji pressed his forehead against the wall of the shower as he finally allowed the emotions he had been holding in to come tumbling out.

Tears rolled down his cheeks mixing with the shower as he cried silently to himself. Ino's parting words to him rip at him with brutal regards. He wished that she had fallen in love with him too; so that he wouldn't have to feel like this everyday. Feeling like his heart was being ripped from his chest whenever Ino mentioned Sasuke, because Choji would never be good enough for her.

Life was cruel and wishes often didn't come true.

Choji knew that all too well.


	4. Chapter 3: Converge

_**Chapter 3: Converge  
Recommended Song: Unconditionally by Katy Perry**_

 _"I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…" - Hinata Hyuga_

~. . . . . .~

Christmas Eve. An occasion where couples spend time with one another and exchange presents. Sakura enjoyed the light joviality and happiness that seemed to coat the air. The town that she and Sasuke were in was a major tourist attraction with its countless festivals and overall welcoming atmosphere. They even accepted the fact that Sasuke would be staying there for a small amount of time and no one had voiced complaint or insult, at least not out loud.

Sakura stood on the outskirts of the town as she stared up at the star speckled sky. She rubbed her hands together as she saw her breath in the cold, night air. Freshly fallen snow laid undisturbed on the ground in front of her and she made no attempt to move; she was content. This would mark eight months of traveling together with Sasuke; eight long months filled with an unending tug-a-war with her feelings.

Things had changed that night when he has asked her why she loved him. Nothing drastic per say, but a significant change none the less. Sasuke seemed more attuned to her presence now; she simply wasn't air anymore to him and he was more tolerant of her. He noticed things about her that she had thought he wouldn't pick up on or wouldn't care about; like how a certain shade of blue made her sad or how the sight of blood made her flinch even if she was accustomed to it.

And he _talked_ to her.

It was nothing profound or deep; it was a simple greeting or inquiry as to how she was. Small, inane questions that you would ask someone out of politeness but coming from Sasuke it was like receiving the blessing from a God. Sakura hoarded and cherished those moments deep within her; she was afraid that any moment he would turn back into the cold man that held nothing but apathy towards her and she wanted to hold onto these gracious moments before that occurred.

Sasuke had also taken to having Sakura sleep beside him. The first time it happened, Sakura was certain it was just a fluke due to the emotional overload that had come with her response to his question. She didn't think it would ever occur again, but she was proven wrong when the next night fell and Sasuke stopped her from taking out her own bedroll and instead motioned towards his own. Sakura had turned into a blushing, sputtering mess upon his offer and Sasuke had shut her out.

It had taken two weeks before he offered again and Sakura meekly accepted his offer. It was nothing extravagant and she doubted Sasuke even felt a smidge of attraction towards her, he did his absolute best not to touch her. But to Sakura, it meant the world, being so close to him and knowing that he was allowing it; he was trusting her to _sleep_ beside him, it made her heart swell with love and hope.

Sasuke didn't experience any night terrors when Sakura slept beside him.

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts as she raised her hands to the sky and a soft smile appeared on her face as snowflakes began to fall from the sky. She enjoyed the snow immensely. It was pure and light; it seemed to take all her worries and concerns from her body. Things weren't perfect; she knew that and she knew that there still a lot of things that needed to be worked out but she would take the victories where she could find them.

"Sakura," the sound of her name being called by a smooth baritone voice made Sakura jump slightly and she turned around to see Sasuke standing behind her just a few feet away. His dojutsu was still activated in his eyes, but Sakura no longer feared meeting his gaze.

They had been traveling for eight months. Eight months of atoning. Eight months of fighting. Eight months of enduring. Eight months of _searching._ Sakura was still searching for something, but she had grown stronger. Tsunade had been informative of the benefits the Strength of One Hundred seal could do for a person, but Sakura had learned one another thing that her mentor had failed to reveal. The seal adjusted and adapted to the user's body individually; yes, youth was a good side benefit but Sakura's true trump card was her immunity to all forms of genjutsu even the Sharingan.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted the Uchiha with a gentle smile on her face. Even now her heart beat frantically within her chest at the sight of Sasuke; she doubted that her feelings would ever fade or diminish in regards to the man.

Sasuke nodded his head in return to Sakura's greeting before he stepped forward until he was standing directly in front of her. She craned her neck back to look at him with a curious expression on her face; things had changed between them and more often than not, Sakura was left grasping at straws as to what Sasuke wanted from her. She stared at his tattered cloak and waited patiently to see what he would say or do; this had become the new routine for them.

He reached out slowly and touches the ends of Sakura's freshly cut hair; it was shorter than before now reaching around her chin, with her bangs now parted to the left keeping it out of her eyes, and her usual red cloth forehead protector worn as a hairband. Sakura remained still as Sasuke touched the her hair and seemed to examine her face closely; what he was looking for, Sakura had no idea.

"I like this," he finally spoke as he dropped his hand back to his side and Sakura stared at him with a mystified expression on her face. A small blush appeared on her face and she bowed her head as twisted her hands together nervously; Sasuke had never gave her a compliment before. He had never said anything in regards to her appearance before.

Silence settled between them and Sakura felt like something important was about to occur, but she didn't know what it was. She reached into her coat and slowly pulled out a rectangular box that was wrapped in simple white wrapping paper. Sakura raised her head and her breath caught in her throat as she was captured by the intensity in Sasuke's gaze. What was happening?

"I….I brought you a gift, Sasuke-kun. Here," Sakura held out the box to her teammate as she whispered the words to him. There was a pause, before Sasuke finally broke eye contact with Sakura and took the offered gift from her. Sakura felt like she could breathe properly again without Sasuke's gaze bearing down on her.

It was tricky opening the gift with only one hand but Sasuke managed with little to no effort and Sakura waited with bated breath to see his reaction to her gift. It was a simple, navy blue sash. Sakura had seen it in a clothing store when she had been shopping for a new coat and she felt compelled to buy it for Sasuke; it simply seemed to be made for him.

Sasuke was quiet for a long time and Sakura felt the first stirrings of doubt and unease begin to creep up inside her. What if he hated her gift? Sakura forced a smile on her face as she shook her head and opened her mouth to apologize and offer to take back the gift but she was cut off when Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Thank you," his tone was nearly stoic but Sakura had been with him long enough now to detect the slight warmth in his words and that was enough to fill her with joy and happiness that rivaled even one thousand suns.

Sasuke placed the sash back into the box before placed it into one of pockets within his cloak and Sakura turned to resume her stargazing once more figuring that Sasuke would dismiss her from his mind now. The pink haired woman jumped when she felt something warm grasp her hand and her gaze snapped to the right to see Sasuke standing beside her with stoic expression on his face as he looked up at the sky. Sakura looked down at their intertwined hands and warm feelings swelled within her heart.

A shooting star raced across the sky.

Sakura didn't have any wishes to make.

~. . . . . .~

One year. They had been traveling with each other for a year now. Things were comfortable between them both; they weren't _together_ but Sasuke no longer treated Sakura like an annoyance or a stranger. They were friends and that was more than Sasuke had ever expected to be with anyone, especially Sakura. He could feel her eyes on him as he tied the sash multiple times around his head in reminiscence of a headband to keep his spiky hair down. Sasuke really didn't know why he choose to wear the sash in that fashion, but it worked well and he could tell that it made Sakura happy to know he was wearing the gift she had brought him.

Sasuke couldn't exactly say when things had become so _familiar_ between them both; he suspected it had been the night she told him why she loved him but that was just an excuse. If Sasuke were to be honest, it was when he noticed that Sakura was actually an attractive woman; that day she had called him annoying and cried in front of him. It had been a pivotal moment in the course of their relationship.

"Tsuki no Kuni is a beautiful place. We had to go there for a mission; Kakashi-sensei, Lee-san and Nar-" Sakura cut herself off and Sasuke looked at her; she was biting her bottom lip and her head was bowed, it was a telltale sign that she was holding back tears.

Sasuke wasn't blind and he wasn't an idiot. He knew that Sakura was homesick and missed her friends and family. He wasn't forcing her to stay with him and he wondered if he needed to verbally tell her that she was free to leave and return home anytime she pleased. Sasuke had grown accustomed to Sakura's presence alongside him and sleeping next to him at night, but he wouldn't force her to keep traveling with him if she wanted to leave. He was no stranger to traveling alone.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out to her and she lifted her head to look at him with glistening, unshed tears in her eyes. Sasuke didn't understand why the sight of her crying face set his heart racing. He slowly moved towards her and he could see as her breath stuttered and she stood absolutely still in such a close proximity to himself.

He raised his hand and placed his thumb on her bottom lip, smoothing it over in a slow motion as he kept his eyes locked with her own. He could see her light blush beginning to form on her cheeks and one tear escaped her eye and roll down her cheek. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sakura's flesh in a ghost of a touch to capture the tear; he heard Sakura's gasp but didn't speak.

Her tears tasted sweet.

Sasuke pulled back after a moment, before he dropped his hand back to his side and his usual look of indifference settled on his face. He stepped away from Sakura and left out of the door with the intent of going to the deck to get some air and clear his own thoughts.

Sakura remained frozen in place.

~. . . . . .~

"Sakura-chan! It's such a delight to see you!" Sakura found herself being lifted into the air and spun around in a tight embrace and it took her a moment to register who was holding her before her eyes widened almost comically and she smiled at the formally dressed man.

"Michiru-san? Oh! It is you! You look fantastic!" the pink haired woman complimented the King of Tsuki no Kuni and Michiru blushed slightly before he set her down and beamed with pride.

It was true; the man had once been overweight but that was not the case any longer. His face was angular and sharp with all the excess fat gone and Sakura had felt a notable amount of muscle and strength in his limbs from their prior embrace. He was dressed in the same flashy, formal attire and he was accompanied by a platoon of guards wielding sabers.

"What brings you to Tsuki no Kuni? Are the others here with you as well? Naruto-kun? Lee-kun?" Michiru seemed to look around as if the ones in question would make a timely appearance and Sakura felt her smile falter a bit at the mention of her teammate and friend.

"Ah...no. It's just me and Sasuke-kun," Sakura admitted as she gestured to the stoic man beside her; seeing that their was no immediate danger, Sasuke's hand moved from where he had been gripping the hilt of his katana.

Michiru turned his attention to Sasuke and looked him over before he smiled in welcome towards the silent man. "Such a shame, maybe they shall come visit as well. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-kun. Any friend of Sakura-chan's is welcome here," Michiru proclaimed before he returned his attention to Sakura and reached out to grasp her hand with both of his own.

"You must come to the palace as my guest," he exclaimed and Sakura opened her mouth to protest; it was simply too much but Michiru was having none of it. "Oh, I simply insist! We'll have a great feast and I can give you a tour of the island," he gushed and Sakura smiled weakly before she finally nodded her head in agreement to Michiru's invitation.

"Excellent! Come along, there is much to discuss! I have so much to tell you about what has happened since you and your friends saved this island. And I would like to hear all the stories you surely have to tell in your adventures," Michiru slung his arm over Sakura's shoulder as he guided her away and she glanced back at Sasuke whose expression remained blissfully blank as he trailed behind after them.

~. . . . . .~

Sakura fell back on the bed in the guestroom that Michiru had graciously lent her for the entirety of her stay in Tsuki no Kuni. Sasuke's room was a few doors down the hallway, Sakura had tried to explain that it wasn't necessary for she and Sasuke to sleep in separate rooms but Michiru had insisted that it would not be a problem. Sakura couldn't argue with the man lest she give voice to things that had yet to be addressed between herself and Sasuke. It would have made for a fairly awkward conversation.

The island was as beautiful as Sakura remembered and she closed her eyes as she thought back to the conversation that she and Michiru had shared. Hikaru was doing well; he was training in the Tetsu no Kuni to become a samurai. Apparently Naruto had inspired the boy to become stronger and Hikaru felt he didn't have the skill for being a shinobi; instead he aspired to be a great samurai.

Sakura was happy for the boy; Naruto had a way of inspiring people to be the absolute best they could be, it was a trait that Sakura admired greatly about her blonde haired teammate. The stories continued on to tell Sakura how the island was prospering and Michiru was trying to achieve his father's dream of him being a fair, yet kind King. Sakura assured the man that his father would be proud of everything he had accomplished.

Michiru seemed to inflate upon Sakura's praise; she didn't know why her words held so much meaning to the man but she was glad to see him happy and content. Then it was her turn to tell of her adventures and that's when things became difficult for Sakura. Tsuki no Kuni was an isolated island so news of the Fourth Shinobi War hadn't reached this place; it remained completely unaffected. Sakura told him of the major events and she finally revealed to him that Sasuke was the teammate that she and Naruto had been searching for all along.

Michiru took in her story with calm acceptance, before he seemed to think about something and Sakura watched as the man transformed from cheery friend to kind, yet firm King. He asked her several questions; questions that Sakura had buried deep within herself because she was too afraid to face them. When he voiced his questions; Sakura excused herself to her room and he let her go without argument. He understood that she needed to think and alone in her room; Sakura was finally forced to _think._

Sakura hadn't been thinking since she had left Konoha with Sasuke a year ago. She had been simply _acting_ , doing things without thought so she wouldn't have to think of the consequences. She had been going each day simply flitting through things and not processing them because she was afraid. Things were good between her and Sasuke at the moment; Sakura was afraid to lose that once she started actually thinking again.

She was being selfish **again.**

Her eyes opened and she stared up at the ceiling; she was terrified but Michiru had struck a nerve within her with his questions. Was this truly what she wanted? Was traveling with Sasuke really the answer to everything or was she simply running from her problems? Did she even _truly_ forgive Sasuke for all that he had done to her? To Naruto? To everyone that she cared about?

Sakura had told Sasuke on the battlefield that he had better be sorry about everything he had done and it was believed that everything was forgiven, but was it? All the pain and suffering he had caused her and Naruto over the years; could it all be forgiven with a simple apology?

She raised her hands to press against her eyelids as she bit her tongue and tried in vain to fight off her tears. What had she been doing for a year? She was still trailing behind Sasuke like she was some lovesick genin; she was **better** than that. Sasuke was kinder to her now, but that didn't excuse all the hurt and pain she had suffered at his hands and callous words.

"Sakura," she removed her hands from her eyes and craned her neck to look towards the door with tear stained eyes where Sasuke stood. Immaculate; perfect as always even with the absence of his left arm. Sakura would never be enough for him; Sasuke would never love her like she loved him.

The realization struck her hard like a blow to the chest and she turned her head away from him; her chest felt hot and tight, she felt sick. She had been living blindly for the past year; she had turned off her common sense just to be happy with Sasuke. Sasuke **made** her a terrible woman. A weak willed woman who would stay with him no matter what he said or did; a hollow shell of who she was.

"S-sasuke-kun….I," Sakura trailed off with a sniffle as she sat up and wiped her eyes futilely and she raised her head to look at him. She had to tell him that this wouldn't work. She had to tell him that she didn't forgive him. She had to tell him that even though she loved him with her entire being that she had to leave him **forever**.

"Sakura," he repeated her name and she felt his hand under her chin as he tilted her head upwards to look at him and Sakura met his gaze. When had he gotten so close? She was crying silently and Sasuke made no move to comfort or soothe her. This was so wrong. Love wasn't supposed to be like this.

Silence stretched between them for the longest time as they stared into one another's eyes; the man in front of her was simply too beautiful, too much. His touch made her body come to life and she found herself robbed of her voice and logical thought. This was why she needed to get away; being with Sasuke wasn't healthy.

"I….I need to go home," Sakura's words inflicted deep injury upon herself and her tears flowed anew, but she didn't look away from the Uchiha in front of her. He was silent as the grave, but he moved his hand from her chin to brush away the tears from her cheek. A tender, gentle touch that Sakura would never have thought to associate with Sasuke.

He moved his hand away from her cheek and Sakura blinked at him owlishly; she hated silence. He tapped her forehead with his index and middle finger as he regarded her silently. "Do as you please," he replied in a monotone and Sakura closed her eyes as half sob, half laugh escaped her lips. They had truly come full circle hadn't they?

That night as they slept next to one another, Sakura clung to him tightly and Sasuke responded by wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her head to his chest. Sakura fell asleep listening to the sound of Sasuke's steady heartbeat.

When Sakura woke, Sasuke was gone.

In his place was a small necklace with a cherry blossom pendant on it's chain.

* * *

Hanabi knelt down in front of the grave that belonged to Neji Hyuga; he had given his life to save Hinata and Naruto during the war. The Hyuga heiress clasped her hands together as she closed her eyes and said a small prayer; a lot of good men and women had died in that war, it was hard to believe that it had been a year ago. People still grieved and mourned as if the war has occurred yesterday; Hanabi knew that one's grief could not be accurately measured by time. She opened her eyes and reached out to carefully trace over the engraved writing on her cousin's headstone.

Unlike with Hinata, Neji had been nothing but kind and respectful towards Hanabi. He complimented her strength and determination. She embodied the will of fire that all Hyugas' should proudly do without needing the support or encouragement from others. Hanabi was proud of Neji and all that he had accomplished; his death had solidified a goal deep within her. She would change the ways of the clan; she would abolish the usage of Caged Bird seal altogether; she would bring the branch houses closer to the main house.

"I will make you proud, Neji-nii," she vowed in a quiet tone before she stood up and dusted some dust from her pants. She still had a lot of training to do in order to become a strong head, but she wouldn't fail. She had a set goal now and she wouldn't allow anything to deter her from it.

Hanabi walked down the road with the intention of heading back to the compound before she paused when she saw her older sister standing a bit away, partially concealed by a building and looking at something. Hanabi followed her sister's line of sight and she furrowed her brows when she saw that the person who had captured her sister's attention was none other than the hero, Naruto Uzumaki. He appeared to be surrounded by a gaggle of women who were requesting dates or simply time to share with the man.

The Hyuga heiress turned her attention back to her older sister who looked on at the man with longing in her eyes and Hanabi found herself frowning. What was her sister's problem? Hanabi had once wondered why Hinata followed and watched Naruto as a child, but now that they were older it was shameful and pitiful. Hadn't they fought together side by side on the battlefield? Hadn't Neji shielded them both? Hinata's behavior infuriated the young girl.

"Hinata-nee, what do you want in life?" Hanabi approached her sister and addressed her in a light tone; Hinata jumped not having expected the sudden appearance of her younger sister and she looked confused at Hanabi's question.

"I...I don't understand what you mean, Hanabi-chan," Hinata replied demurely as she folded her hands together and Hanabi observed her older sister in silence for a moment. How could be the older woman be a shinobi and be so meek and timid? Most of the time people couldn't understand her because she spoke so faintly or she stuttered uncontrollably.

"I mean; goals and aspirations. You fought in the war and survived, now is a time for peace and you can practically do anything you like. What do you want, Hinata-nee?" Hanabi clarified and Hinata's eyes widened a bit before a soft blush appeared on her face and she glanced towards where Naruto was still being hounded by fangirls.

Hanabi followed Hinata's line of sight and the younger girl felt the last bit of respect she had for her older sister fade away. Even after all that they had been through, all the people who had sacrificed their lives, Hinata still could only think about Naruto. Hanabi couldn't really resent her sister for her mindset, she had never been in love, but she also didn't think it was right that Hinata's sole purpose was to be with Naruto. It was sad and pathetic.

"I see. Well, I wish you nothing but the best, Hinata-nee," Hanabi replied as she nodded her head politely at her older sister and turned to walk off without another word. Hanabi aspired to be better than her older sister; she didn't know what Hinata thought she could accomplish by lurking from the shadows and simply observing things. That's not the way things worked,

You had to put for effort and give everything you had into achieving your goals. Blood, sweat, tears and everything in between; that's what life demanded of everyone who ever wanted something. Wishing and hoping had never accounted for anything.

Hanabi arrived at the Hyuga Compound where she found her father waiting for her patiently in the courtyard for their training sessions. As Hanabi fell into the familiar Juken stance, she made a vow to never take the easy road for anything. She would work hard and pave way for a future that would honor and strengthen the Hyuga household. She would train hard and study until she could physically do it no longer; she wouldn't be a damsel. That was her nindo!

Hinata believed in fairy tale wishes.

Hanabi faced reality with her head held high.


	5. Chapter 4: Distinguish

**Chapter 4: Distinguish**

 **Recommended Song: Help by Hurts**

 _"I hate explaining the same thing twice." - Shino Aburame_

 **~. . . . . .~**

The road back home to Konoha was a long one. Sakura wasn't used to being alone; she didn't like the silence and the loneliness. Her fingers danced along the cherry blossom pendant on her necklace, it was simple yet beautiful. Sakura treasured it. The pink haired woman had stayed in Tsuki no Kuni for another three days before she said her goodbyes to Michiru; the man said nothing about Sasuke's absence and Sakura was grateful. It was a long way home.

Sakura folded her hands under her arms as she continued to walk down the main road; it was early morning so it was clear of the usual traffic that was usually present. She thought about all the things she had done and experienced in the past year; time had seemed to fly by. She and Sasuke had assisted in many relief efforts for damage done by the war; Sakura had felt useful. Civilians were resilient, Sakura had never noticed that until she had actually seen it firsthand. People who had lost their entire homes and life savings were still putting forth their best effort to rebuild. That was true strength.

A small breeze flitted through the empty road and Sakura paused as she lowered her hand from her necklace to pressed against her chest where her heart lied. She had no idea what she was doing. She knew that going back to Konoha was a good start but what then? Sakura had no idea what to do next. She was tired of making mistakes, she was tired of getting hurt and hurting others in return. Sakura had never been a deeply spiritual person before, but that didn't mean she didn't believe in a higher power. She prayed for guidance whenever she felt lost or overwhelmed; she felt the need to pray now.

"You shouldn't stand in the middle of the road because you could get hurt," Sakura's eyes widened and she slowly turned her head in the direction of the deep voice that had spoken out to her. She wasn't close with the owner of the voice by a long shot and they could only be defined as acquaintances but Sakura would recognize that strange manner of speech anywhere.

Shino Aburame stood off to the side clad in his usual layered clothing and his glasses hiding his eyes from view. His hands were shoved in his pockets in a nonchalant manner and he appeared relaxed, almost as if he hadn't spoken at all but Sakura knew better. This was her first contact with anyone from Konoha in an entire year and Sakura found herself immensely happy to see the bug-shinobi even if they had never shared more than a few words between one another.

"Shino," Sakura folded her hands together as she tried to think of something, anything, to say to the man in front of her. Shino was quiet, he was always so quiet, even more so than Sasuke. Sakura stepped towards him and she could faintly make out the faint humming of his kikaichu; it was a reassuring sound. This was the real Shino, no enemy could ever replicate a Aburame without the telltale sound of their insects.

"I'm glad that you remembered me, Sakura because Naruto didn't and I still haven't forgiven him. I was under the impression you were traveling with Sasuke because you have been gone for a year. Where is he?" Sakura was certain this was the most she had ever heard Shino talk, she didn't know if it was for her benefit or if he was generally curious; either way it was a blessing to be rid of the silence.

"I...I left Sasuke-kun. I'm on my way home….back to Konoha. What are you doing out here, Shino?" Sakura replied to the man's inquiry as she stopped when she was only a few feet away from him. Shino was a mystery to her, she didn't know a thing about the man even though they had gone to the Academy together. She knew the basic facts about his clan and even some secret things for strictly medical purposes; for instance it was nearly impossible to heal a member of the Aburame clan unless their beetle were familiar with the medic's chakra, if not the beetles treated it like a hostile force and attacked.

"I'm trying to do better….to be better. Going home is the best start, I believe," Sakura further explained as she rubbed the back of her neck; she didn't know why she felt the need to try and explain her reasoning to Shino. They weren't close and could hardly be called friends. However, Sakura just wanted to talk to someone, she had been alone for nearly a day.

Shino inclined his head slightly in what Sakura believed to be a nod and she smiled slightly before she fell silent. The silence stretched between the two shinobi and Sakura began to fidget in place; she didn't know what to say or to do. She had no idea why Shino was out here, he could possibly be on a mission and she was taking up his time. At that thought, Sakura instantly felt guilty and she opened her mouth to apologize and continue on her way but Shino beat her to it.

"I'm returning to Konoha from Kokoro Town because I was sent on a mission for assistance in rebuilding. I have been out here for three months, it will take some time to return to Konoha. Would you mind if we traveled together?" Shino explained and Sakura found herself nodding eagerly even before the man could finish his sentence, she hated traveling alone.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Shino. Thank you," Sakura smiled brightly at the bug shinobi and he inclined his head once more before he stepped forward and Sakura fell into step beside him. She began to talk aimlessly about random things, she didn't say anything about her travels with Sasuke and she didn't ask about anyone in Konoha.

Shino remained silent only answering when asked a direct question.

Sakura felt a bit lighter.

~. . . . . .~

They traveled for the majority of the day before they both wordlessly agreed to set up camp once the sun began to set. Sakura paused when she moved to unravel her bedroll; it was strange sleeping alone and even now she was waiting for a firm hand on her shoulder to disapprove her usage of the bedroll. Of course, no such thing occurred but that didn't stop the longing. Sakura flitted about the mini campsite as she observed Shino as discreetly as possible. She couldn't remember ever having been alone in the man's company for a prolonged amount of time.

Shino struck a match and flicked it onto the fire pit that he and Sakura had created; the dry leaves and twigs were instantly set ablaze. Sakura sat in front of the fire as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs whilst resting her chin on top of her knees. A comfortable silence settled between the two Konoha shinobi and Sakura could herself staring idly into the flames. She didn't know how long she had been staring aimlessly at the fire, but her attention turned to Shino were she heard him clear his throat slightly.

"You dislike the quiet," Shino finally spoke up after a stretch of silence and Sakura's arms tightened around her legs. Shino had made a keen observation, but then again Sakura was still getting used to traveling with companions who were so quiet. Had her talking earlier bothered the bug shinobi?

"I don't like the quiet either," he added in a barely audible tone and Sakura's eyes widened briefly as she looked at the bespectacled man. Shino didn't like silence? It was new information to Sakura; she would have never guessed especially given how quiet Shino always was.

"I am quiet because whenever I speak my insects become quiet as a result. Whenever I don't speak, they resume their humming and it drones out all the quiet," Shino further elaborated and Sakura raised her chin from her knees to look at the bug shinobi fully. She didn't know why he was telling her this but she wasn't about to interrupt him.

Shino grew quiet once more as he reclined back slightly with his back against a tree, He raised one of his legs and rested his arm over his knee; it was a relaxed and comfortable position. Sakura had never seen this side of Shino before and it was mystifying in its own way; like watching an animal or in this case, an insect, in its natural habitat.

Sakura's attention turned away from Shino when she felt something crawl along the length of her left arm and she looked down to see a shiny beetle on her arm. She glanced at Shino, but the man made no move to speak or assist her with the small creature. Sakura lifted her right hand and held out her index finger towards the beetle. It buzzed pleasantly against her flesh before it opened its wings and fluttered onto the tip of her finger.

Years ago, Sakura might have been squeamish and panicked at the sight of the insect but now she was perfectly content with its presence on her finger. "I never cared for Sasuke Uchiha one way or another because something about his presence agitated my insects," Shino revealed and Sakura tilted her head to the side to indicate she was listening to Shino but her eyes never left the small beetle on her finger. The light from the fire danced off its hard shell and made it seem multicolored.

"I never paid attention to you either at first because how you acted in regards to Sasuke, but then he left and you changed. You became a Queen," at his admission, Sakura finally did look away from the insect to look at the bug shinobi. "I am not used to the way human females act and think because all I know is how female insects think. For an insect, females are the most important. They lead and are catered to, they choose who they will mate with. They are strong. There is no higher place in an insect colony than that of the Queen because she rules over all and she is in control," Shino explained in a near whisper and Sakura furrowed her brows slightly in question.

"When Sasuke left and Naruto came back so badly injured; something in you changed. It was like you emerged from your chrysalis and finally became the Queen you were meant to be. You took control and held power in your own hands because it was your right; you are not what Sasuke made you out to be, you are yourself," Sakura felt her throat begin to constrict as emotions swelled up within her; was Shino truly saying all of this to her? Did he mean it?

"I...I'm no Queen. I keep screwing up and hurting people," Sakura shook her head in disagreement as she blinked to fight off her onslaught of tears. She was always crying. She cried so easily, it was something she hated about herself but had no control over. She was an emotional woman, that was simply it.

"Besides, aren't Queens held captive by their drones? They can't leave and their essentially the weakest and most vulnerable. The only thing they are good for is breeding," Sakura pointed out bitterly as she rubbed her eyes despite the fact that no tears had fallen.

"Does she look captive and weak to you?" Sakura looked at Shino when she heard his response and she saw that he had lifted his hand to point at the beetle that was now resting on the outside of her hand. This was a Queen? Sakura looked at the shiny insect before looked up when the humming of insects became louder and she saw that more beetles now covered the expanse of Shino's visible skin.

"Watch," he instructed in a low tone and the pink haired woman found herself transfixed as the kikaichu swarmed forward in the air towards and headed towards her. The beetle on Sakura's hand appeared to hover and a pleasant sound emitted from it's wings; Sakura watched as the swarm of kikaichu began to circle around her form in the air but never made contact with her skin.

"Queens rule because they are strong and respected. The drones listen to the Queen's orders, they protect her, they covet her, they will always find her scent no matter where she goes. And she chooses who she allows to be close to her, she chooses who she lets hurt her; it all boils down to her choice," Shino explained before he raised his hand and summoned his insects back to his body. The Queen lingered for a moment, before it too flew off and disappeared beneath Shino's layers of clothing.

"Sasuke cannot hurt you unless you allow him to, if you relinquish your power as Queen to him then he rules over you. Will you become a drone again, Sakura?" Shino asked as he lowered his hand back to his side and tilted his head to the side in inquiry to the pink haired woman.

Sakura fell silent once more as she thought about everything that Shino had said; she was still confused about why he was telling her all this. Why was he trying to help her? "Why does this matter to you, Shino?" Sakura asked as she raised her hand to grasp at the cherry blossom pendant on her neck.

"I already told you the reason, Sakura. But because you seem really confused, I will repeat myself once again. A Queen should be a Queen. You should be what you are and not what Sasuke makes you," Shino reiterated clearly and Sakura tightened her grip on the pendant as she stared at the bug shinobi. Never in her life had she thought she would find help and guidance in the form of Shino Aburame.

"I...I don't want to be a drone," Sakura spoke up after a while and Shino remained quiet; he was giving her time to work through some things in her mind. The pink haired woman lowered her hand from the pendant to twist them together as she looked at the fire.

Sakura didn't know how things worked in the insect kingdom but Shino had made an impacting comparison if there were any to be made. Thinking back to her genin days, Sakura was ashamed of her weak and besotted self. She thought about the day Naruto had returned from going after Sasuke the first time, on her behalf, so injured yet determined. Sakura had vowed to become stronger. And she had. Sakura had become a force to be reckoned with and respected.

Hadn't she helped defeat Kaguya as well?

The woman she was now was nothing more than an older version of her genin self; Sakura wanted to become the person she was when she was fighting Sasori, the person who had held up an entire bridge during the Akatsuki invasion, the person who had breathed air into Naruto's lungs whilst physically pumping his heart to keep him alive so his dream could be achieved; where had that Sakura gone?

"I want to be a Queen," Sakura stated in a firm tone as she finally looked away from the bright flames to look at Shino's quiet form against the tree. Shino wasn't Sakura's first choice of people to talk to or travel with, but right now he was the exact person she needed to help get herself in gear. She was grateful.

"Then be one," Shino's response was quick, precise and held no room for any misinterpretations. He wasn't particularly close to Sakura and he didn't care for her all that much, but he hated seeing wasted potential especially because of a man.

Sakura was a queen who had left her throne.

Shino would see that she reclaimed it.

~. . . . . .~

"Shino, come on! We're near the coast, you can practically smell the ocean!" Sakura's voice came out a jumbled mess of giddiness and excitement whilst Shino merely followed behind the pink haired woman at the same casual pace. They had been traveling with each other for a week now and Sakura was slowly returning to the loud, out-going woman that everyone was accustomed to seeing in Konoha.

Shino had barely recognized her when he had first stumbled upon her. Of course, the pink hair was a dead giveaway to who she was, but Shino was referring to her general countenance. He had never seen Sakura look so defeated and tired; like a woman who had been abused one too many times and was on the verge of collapse altogether. It was a saddening and alarming sight; Shino was glad that Sakura had enough sense to leave Sasuke of her own accord, he didn't want to think about how she would look if she had stayed with the Uchiha.

But as of now, it appeared that Sakura was doing much better and she was slowly returning to her usual self. She did talk a lot, but Shino enjoyed the aimless chatter. The sound of her voice resonated pleasantly with the hum of his insects in a similar manner that Hinata's soft spoken tone did. At the thought of his female teammate, Shino found himself frowning slightly beneath the collar of his coat. Team Eight had all but fallen apart in the time that Shino was preparing for his departure for his mission.

Hinata had still been pining after Naruto with no indication that she would ever gather the courage to approach the hero and confess her feelings. Kiba had grown annoyed with the timid woman's actions and demure mentality; it was one thing to follow after someone in quiet when you were a child but it was a complete other thing when you were grown. Kiba had voiced his distaste with Hinata's actions and his overall revulsion with her single minded attitude; before he had stormed off. Shino was certain that even after all this time had passed, the two teammates hadn't reconciled their friendship.

Shino cared about Hinata to some extent, after all, she was his teammate and they had spent many years together but even he couldn't argue with Kiba's reasoning and anger. Of course, Shino would have attempted to handle things different instead of outright yelling at Hinata and insulting her but Kiba was a hot head and he had been holding in his feelings about this particular subject for a long time. Shino was glad to have the lengthy mission; it was the perfect getaway from his eccentric teammates.

The bug shinobi could hear the sound of waves crashing against rocks and he watched as sight of the ocean came into view. Sakura made a sound of delight and joy as she slipped off her sandals and raced forward onto the beach to play in the shallow end of the water. The sun reflected off the ocean giving it a sparkling sheen and Shino stood back as he watched Sakura frolic in the water.

Who would have ever guessed that Sakura and Shino would be traveling with one another? Who would have guessed that Shino would act as a confidante and advisor for Sakura? The world worked in mysterious ways. Shino had seen brief glances of Naruto when he was Konoha, the blonde haired man was still all smiles and laughter, soaking in the glory of being a hero but Shino could see the slight cracks in his mask and the slump in his shoulders. The hero was hurting too.

"Shino! Come get in the water, it's so refreshing!" Sakura beamed brightly at the bug shinobi and Shino found himself wondering once again what was so great about being in love? Naruto loved Sakura to the point of causing himself unbelievable pain and suffering just to see her happy. Sakura loved Sasuke to the point of maddening insanity. Hinata loved Naruto to the point of blind obsession. What made love so enticing?

Maybe he'd ask Sakura once they settled down to sleep for the night, but for now he would humor her. He walked forward and slid his shinobi sandals off as his feet left indention in the sand. Sakura grinned cheerily at him as she cupped some water into her hands and flung it in the air so it rained down lightly on them both. It was a childish action, but Shino didn't mind.

"You should take off your coat so it doesn't get wet. Oh wait, will your insects be alright?" Sakura looked at Shino curiously and the bug shinobi remained quiet. Her logic made sense and Shino had been trained well enough to keep his body temperature a steady temperature for his insects to remain undisturbed. Shino only hesitated because it was rare for people to see him without his coat; it was practically a part of him as he wore it dutifully no matter the season.

"Shino?" Sakura's voice brought him back to reality and he looked at the woman when he saw the slightly concerned expression on her face. He had been quiet and unresponsive for too long and now she was second guessing herself; Shino didn't want to undo all the progress she had made in a week and regress back into a demure drone.

"They will be fine," he assured the pink haired woman before he unzipped his coat and slowly began to remove it from his body; he felt strange without his coat and a little self conscious especially with Sakura's wide eyed stare. "Problem?" he inquired in a much clearer tone without his coat to muffle his words and Sakura's eyes snapped up to meet his which were still hidden by his glasses.

"No, no. This is just the first time, I've seen you without your coat. You're surprisingly normal, it's a bit of a letdown," Sakura replied with a kind smile on her face and Shino didn't know how to take her admission; he decided it wasn't truly that important and pushed the thought away.

Shino walked along the shoreline with his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants as he watched Sakura jogged ahead of him to collect seashells that captured her interest. He wondered if she noticed how much livelier things were around her when she was happy? Like the air itself came to life in response to her merriment and happiness. Shino was intrigued.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he felt a sudden shove against his chest and he back ungracefully into the shallow water with a small splash. His pants were instantly soaked and some of the sea water splashed against his face, but what alarmed him the most was the fact that his glasses had gone askew and were practically hanging off his face.

The sound of laughter met his ears and he looked up to see Sakura standing in front of him with a mischievous expression on her face even as small giggles escaped her lips. Shino was at a loss for words. She had pushed him? And now she was laughing? He was nearly certain that human females were insane. Sakura beamed brightly at him as she rested her fists on her hips.

"The look on your face was priceless, Shino! I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," she attempted to apologize in a half hearted manner through her fit of giggles and Shino just continued to stare at her in shocked silence. The silence stretched on and Sakura began to fidget as her mirth died down and was replaced with something akin to remorse and worry.

Shino calmly fixed his glasses back correctly on his face before he looked at Sakura who had held out her hand to help him up with a ashamed look on her face. The bug shinobi took her outstretched hand; however, instead of getting to his feet, he pulled Sakura forward so she toppled down into the shallow end beside him.

She sputtered and gave him an incredulous look as she swiped at the wet strands of hair that were sticking to her forehead. The expression on Sakura's face made the strangest feeling begin to well up inside of the bug shinobi and he began to chuckle. Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the foreign sound come from her companion and Shino felt the feeling well up inside of him until it could no longer be contained.

And he laughed.

Sakura stared at the bug shinobi in astounded silence; she had never heard or seen Shino express amusement or humor before. It was an amazing sight that she wouldn't forget for the rest of her life; she was sure of it. Shino couldn't stop laughing even if he wanted to, the look on Sakura's face when he pulled her into the water was forever ingrained into his mind. Priceless.

The journey home would be a long one.

But definitely interesting.


	6. Chapter 5: Entangle

**Chapter 5: Entangle  
Recommended Song: I Found by Amber Run**

 _"I've drawn hundreds, maybe thousands of pictures so far… other pictures have the situation at the time, and the artist's feelings… like portraits have the person's name… but don't pictures usually have titles…? To be more precise, even if I try to give them titles, I just can't do it. I don't feel anything… they don't put me in mind of anything." - Sai_

~. . . . . .~

The first time Ino came to him, Sai was confused. He had been sketching a portrait of a woman and her child that he had seen earlier at the ramen shop. He was pulled from his work by an insistent knocking at his apartment door. He opened it and before he could even offer a greeting to the blonde woman; she had flung herself at him haphazardly, her mouth upon his own as if she sought to devour him whole. Sai was frozen in shock.

She wrapped her arms around his neck clutching him to herself as if she wanted to climb under his skin. Sai at the time, had no idea that she indeed would. Ino would press so much pleasure on him that he would shatter and she would take up residence in his remains, filling the cracks with her presence and gluing his broken spirit back together. She would be his end and his beginning.

Sai's touches were clumsy and inexperienced; he attempted to mimic her movements but he had no way to gauge if Ino was enjoying his stunted attempts. He had read plenty of books about such an activity, but now being pressed with the actual thing, Sai found that books could only help so much. Ino eventually pulled back and Sai was once again perplexed by the tears shining in the woman's eyes. He didn't know what was going on; had he done something wrong? Had he hurt her?

"Please love me….Sasuke-kun, please," Ino buried her face into Sai's shirt and he could feel moisture from her tears begin to soak through the thin fabric. Sai remained ramrod straight as his mind tried to process what was going on. He was still learning about emotions, but this situation right here was something that he wasn't prepared for. It was an entirely different ordeal.

"Ino-san? I am not Sasuke," Sai attempted to explain to the emotionally distressed woman thinking that perhaps she had confused him with the Uchiha. It wasn't the first time that someone had made that mistake, but Sai didn't want people to see him as Sasuke. He was his own person.

Upon Sai's admission, Ino's cries grew louder and she clutched at the front of his wet shirt. Sai was at a loss of what to do; he wasn't good with crying women. His past interactions with Sakura had proven that to be true. Sai thought back to what his books had said about comforting a crying woman and he slowly raised his hand to gently caress Ino's hair in a soothing manner. He didn't know if it was working or not, but Ino's cries slowly diminished until they disappeared completely.

She left soon after.

The second time Ino came to him, Sai was intrigued. She entered his apartment and sat down on his couch without any prompting from him. She wasn't crying this time and Sai took that as a good sign. He offered her tea and refreshments as what was expected of any good host or so he read; she declined. Sai was at a loss of what to do and he mentally wracked his brain for possible reasons on why the blonde woman would seek him out once again.

She kissed him again, but this time it was less desperate and more tentative as if she were afraid he would reject her. Sai remained still. When Ino realized that he wouldn't pull back, she kissed him again this time much firmer and she held the contact a bit longer. Sai had read in a book that it was appropriate to kiss back and he attempted to do so, not knowing if he were doing it correctly or not. Ino placed her hand on his cheek and guided him more towards herself, Sai went willingly.

They spent a long time simply experimenting with closed mouth kisses before Ino pulled back and stood to leave. Sai watched her go and he raised his hand to touch his lips; they tingled in the strangest of ways and Sai stood to go search for a book that would explain what he was feeling.

The third time Ino came to him, Sai was conflicted. He watched as she entered his apartment and she began to look through his drawings and sketches; he didn't mind her exploration. When she came towards him, he placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her and he could see the hurt flash in her baby blue eyes. Sai didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings and he hoped that she wouldn't start crying; however, he needed to speak with her.

"Ino-san, I read in a book that people kiss and touch others that they love. They constantly seek out their company and are immensely happy in their presence. Is that what we are doing? Kissing and touching each other because we are in love?" it was rare to see Sai without a smile; it was his trademark and smiling usually was what it took to get through a hard situation. He couldn't make himself smile at that moment, no matter how hard he tried.

Ino stared at him in silence for a long time and Sai began to question whether or not she understood the nature of his question. He was thinking of ways to rephrase it when she suddenly raised her hand to place overtop of his that rested on her shoulder. She smiled at him.

"Yes. That is exactly what we are doing. You love me and I love you," Ino replied and Sai smiled at her as he nodded his head. He allowed Ino to bridge the gap between them and he placed his hands on her hips as she kissed him.

Ino's smile had been fake.

The fourth time Ino came to him, Sai was calm. He was learning what touches that Ino liked and which ones turned her into a pile of mush. He knew she liked when he suckled the shell of her ear, he knew she got weak in the knees when he nipped at the pulse point of her neck; Sai was an avid learner. He caressed her thighs and hips from her place on top of him as she straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. She tasted of peaches and cream.

Their tongues entangled with one another and Sai sucked on Ino's bottom lip as she pulled back with a flushed expression on her face. Her hair was free from its usual ponytail and Sai raised his hands to run his fingers through the silken locks; Ino had beautiful hair. She closed her eyes at his ministrations and sighed in content, Sai felt pride that he was able to bring her such relaxation and ease.

"That feels good, Sasuke-kun," Sai's hands froze and his entire body tensed as he heard Ino's words and he watched at Ino's eyes opened in shock at her own admission. Silence stretched between the two of them for a while and neither moved, before Sai finally centered himself. He smiled.

Ino didn't say a word as she left.

The fifth time Ino came to him, Sai was resigned. They came together in mass of gentle touches and soft moans. Sai was a thoughtful and attentive lover. He gave Ino all the pleasure that he was able and then gave even more. He kissed, he licked, he touched and caressed every inch of her skin as if she were another work of art that he was bringing to life. He would make her resplendent.

Sai held Ino as she slept with her face buried against his chest; he stroked her hair as his thoughts wandered to all the things he had learned and experienced in the past three years he had met Naruto and had begun processing emotions. Ino said that they were in love; Sai had read that love was a wonderful and warm feeling that filled you with endless joy and content.

He enjoyed Ino's company, so perhaps he did love her. They kissed and did things that people in love were said to do as well. It was a bit off putting that Ino would sometimes slip up and call him Sasuke, but Sai never held it against her. She was here with him and she seemed to like his presence as well. So maybe love wasn't what it was made out to be in the books, but this was enough right?

It had to be.

~. . . . . .~

"Ino-san and I are in love," Sai started off his conversation with Naruto in that abrupt manner and the blonde man paused in his eating to stare at Sai in wide eyed shock. Noodles dangled unattractively from the hero's mouth before he quickly slurped them up and placed his chopsticks down to face Sai fully. Sai had invited Naruto out to ramen, he considered the blonde man to be one of his only friends, to discuss the new development between himself and Ino.

"Where did that come from?" Naruto inquired as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sai smiled pleasantly at Naruto before he began to retell the interactions between himself and Ino in the past few weeks. Naruto listened and the more Sai told him, the more the blonde man appeared to look a mixture of tired and sympathetic.

"Being in love isn't like that the books say, is it?" Sai asked and Naruto laughed despondently as he shook his head. He didn't think what Sai and Ino had between them was love, in fact he was nearly certain that Ino was using Sai as a substitute for Sasuke, but who was Naruto to try and correct anyone's love life?

"No, no it's not. Love is torture," Naruto murmured in a quiet tone as he stared into his bowl of ramen; it was the truth. People often spoke about love being fair and wonderful, Naruto had yet to experience any of that.

Sure, he loved his friends very much. That love was wonderful and fulfilling in its own way, but romantic love? That was complete agony. And as pathetic as if sounded, on some level Naruto was envious of Sai. Ino may be using him as a substitute for Sasuke, but she was still there. Naruto didn't think he would have minded if Sakura used him as a substitute for Sasuke; he had told her that he hated people who lied to themselves but he would have forgiven her. He loved her too much not to.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Sai asked and Naruto had to commend Sai for his straightforward attitude; the man asked questions with no kind of filter and Naruto didn't need to be a genius to figure out who the 'they' the man was referring to. It had been a year.

"Eventually. Sasuke has a lot to make up for and Sakura-chan," Naruto trailed off as he thought about the pink haired woman. Her smile, her harsh yet good intended methods, her kind heart. Some people viewed Sakura as a brutal, abusive woman who played with the hearts of men. Naruto knew the truth though. Sakura was a strong woman who loved deeply and followed her heart, even if it hurt her in the end.

"Sakura-chan will do what she believes is right," Naruto conceded with a smile; it wasn't his usual bright grin but it was sincere. Sai watched the emotions display across Naruto's face and he once again was struck by Naruto's strength.

Naruto expressed himself in ways that Sai could only wish he could. Naruto could talk to people and inspire them, he could laugh and joke without people getting offended, people seemed to gravitate towards him like he was a sun. Sai wanted to feel and express himself as freely and easily as the blonde man; isn't that what everyone wanted?

"Naruto," the blonde man turned to look at Sai when the artist called out his name and Sai smiled at Naruto as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto furrowed his brows in slight confusion; he had no idea what Sai was up to or what he wanted.

"Thank you for being my friend," Sai finally stated and Naruto stared at the dark haired man for a few minutes before he chuckled and his usual bright grin once again returned to his face. Sai could tell that it was sincere; the real ones seemed to light up the air with warmth and kindness that rivaled the sun.

"No problem, Sai," Naruto replied before he patted the man's back and returned to eating his bowl of ramen whilst Sai merely stared at Naruto for a few moments longer before lowering his hand back to his side and returning to his own meal.

They ate in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Really?" Sakura's chopsticks were poised in the air with a chicken dumpling between them as she stared at the man across from her with intrigue. She and Shino had been traveling for a month now and they would be arriving back at Konoha in a few days, Sakura was a mixture of anxious and excited; she had missed her home and her friends.

Shino was a good traveling companion; naturally, he didn't speak much but Sakura now knew the reason why and she wasn't bothered by it. She still chattered aimlessly to the fill the silence for both of their sakes and in response Shino would listen attentively and make an amusing quip here and there. Traveling with Shino was a lot easier than traveling with Sasuke; Sakura didn't feel like she was treading a field of landmines and one wrong move or action would set him off.

Shino was also straightforward and brutally honest with Sakura in his thoughts and views about certain things, yet his words were never cruel or insulting in any manner. One evening, Shino had asked Sakura what was so appealing about Sasuke to her and why she loved him so much; Sakura had given Shino the same reason she had given Sasuke nearly a year and half ago. Shino, in his usual calm and nonchalance, had told her that was a stupid reason to love anyone.

"I think you pity Sasuke, you have pitied him for a long time and you wanted to fix him because that's just the kind of person you are. You don't like seeing pain and suffering, you want to make it all go away," Shino had explained in his usual logical manner. "Somewhere your pity transformed into this twisted version of love, maybe because all of the other girls around him liked him that regard and now you've become stuck," Shino had offered his explanation and Sakura had been struck silent.

Sakura remembered the day clearly when she had told Ino that she had a crush on Sasuke. When Sakura had first saw Sasuke, she had still be adjusting to her own bullying and insecurities; she hadn't paid much attention to the boy who seemed to be so proud and cool. Then Sakura had met Ino and the blonde girl had become her first friend, her best friend and Sasuke had lost all he held dear to him in a series of traumatic events. When Sakura had seen Sasuke the second time, she had seen a wounded puppy that she wanted to nurture and heal.

Then Sakura had seen how girls flocked around him and tried to get his attention; how they clamored and cooed in an effort to get a response from him and how he brushed them off coldly. Sakura had wanted to hug him tightly and just tell him that things would be alright. As she listened to the girls around her she began to notice things about Sasuke as well, how attractive he was with his dark looks, how cool and strong he was, and Sakura found herself wanting to hold his hand.

Sakura had told Ino that she liked Sasuke, Ino was her first and her best friend so naturally she wanted to tell the blonde girl the good news. Ino had looked surprised and a bit hurt, it wasn't until a few days later that Sakura learned that Ino also liked Sasuke. All Sakura could see was a puppy who needed love and affection desperately; she cut her ties with Ino and told the girl that they would be rivals from that point on. Ino had said nothing, but the pain and hurt had spoken volumes in her baby blue eyes.

Shino said a lot of things that made Sakura pause and think; she knew that she loved Sasuke deeply but could it really have stemmed from pity? Sakura liked to believe she was a smart woman, but emotions were tricky and at such a young age, she doubted she would have been able to tell what she had been feeling, even now at age eighteen, she sometimes didn't understand what she was feeling. Love that felt like knives to her heart; what kind of affection was that?

And now as Sakura and Shino sat in a new little restaurant to enjoy lunch, Sakura had asked Shino if he had ever been in love or experienced a crush; his response had in shocked intrigue. "Most Aburame clan members are aromantic," he replied in a simple tone before he brought a dumpling to his mouth and ate in silently leaving Sakura to ponder in his newest revelation.

"We spend the majority of our lives sharing our bodies with insects, emotions can agitate or unsettle the beetles. Strong emotions like hate or love can prove to be detrimental if the person is not careful. Our insects can turn on us and eat their way out of our bodies if they find their living environment unsatisfactory. Love and hate can make a person unstable and do foolish things," Shino explained and Sakura didn't have to be able to see behind Shino's glasses to know that the bug shinobi was giving her a pointed look.

"But, you still get married and have children. Is it all arranged?" Sakura inquired as she placed her dumpling back down on her plate; she was far too fascinated with the conversation now to even think about eating, this was knowledge that she was sure even Tsunade didn't know.

"No. We marry and reproduce with who we wish. Just because we cannot feel romantic feelings towards another person doesn't mean we can't care deeply for that person. If someone captures our interest and we care for them strongly enough we can ask them to marry and so on and so forth. Love and affection don't necessarily have to correlate with one another, the same being said about love and sex. It's not about the feelings itself, it's the intent behind it," Shino conceded and Sakura sat back in her seat as she stared at Shino in wide eyed wonder; she would never have expected such a response from him.

"So, you've never been in love. Have you cared for someone deeply before?" Sakura asked as she folded her hands in her lap and Shino grew quiet for a few minutes. Sakura waited patiently, she knew now that these silences weren't because she had offended or upset Shino, the bug shinobi was simply thinking of a way to properly respond to her.

"Yes, I have," he revealed before he returned to eating his dumplings and Sakura smiled at him before she also returned to her own meal.

There wasn't anything more to be said.

~. . . . . .~

Konoha's gates seemed massive and imposing as Sakura stood outside them beside Shino who remained blissfully quiet, but his presence brought a sense of comfort to her that Sakura had come to depend on in past month they had been traveling with one another. Shino stepped forward and Sakura fell into step beside him as they stepped past the gates only to stop by the authorization desk where Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki stood to check over the citizenship of coming and going shinobi and civilians.

Shino handed over his ID registration and showed his Konoha forehead protector, before he moved to the side to allow Sakura to do the same only to have the two men speak up. "Finally back eh, Haruno-san?" Izumo questioned with an easy going grin on his face and Sakura smiled sheepishly at the man before she handed over her ID registration and showed her forehead protector.

Once all things were in order, the two men gestured for Shino and Sakura to go ahead on through the gates but Sakura paused when Kotetsu spoke up. "It's nice to have you back, Haruno-san. Try not to run off without saying goodbye next time," he called out and Sakura felt tears burn in her eyes before blinked them away and she turned around to look at the two men.

"I'm home. I don't plan on leaving again anytime soon," she addressed them both with a kind smile and both men returned her smile before they nodded their heads in acceptance. Shino placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and the pink haired woman turned to look at the bug shinobi as she steeled her resolve and nodded her head.

"Let's go, Shino," she spoke in a determined tone; she had told the bug shinobi that she would go with him to the Hokage tower to turn in his mission report. The odd couple walked through the streets of Konoha; it was fairly deserted considering how early in the morning it was but there were still a few civilians out and Sakura could hear the whispering and murmuring as they spotted her.

Sakura kept her gaze straight ahead as she walked beside Shino; his presence kept her grounded and centered. She could do this. This wasn't some random town or strange outpost; this was Konoha, her home. These people were the ones she had fought for and defended with everything she had in her body; she would do it again at a moment's notice.

"Aww man! Kakashi-sensei is going to kill me!" a familiar voice groaned and Sakura froze in place as she looked ahead and a familiar shade of blonde captured her eyes. Naruto stood a few feet in front of her as he rubbed the back of his head and Shikamaru stood beside him with a bored expression on his face with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Shikamaru noticed her first.

"No way," Sakura could hear the surprise in his tone even from their distance and she didn't have to see Naruto's face to know he looked confused. The blonde man turned his head to follow Shikamaru's line of sight and bright blue met vivid viridian; time felt like it was moving slowly.

It was as if all the loneliness and longing that Sakura had been pushing down within herself for the past year and a half swarmed to the surface to envelope her. Her chest felt tight and her throat constricted as tears blurred her vision, Naruto's face was a mixture of shock and slight disbelief. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and she head to look at Shino with unshed tears in her eyes; he was still there.

"Go," he coaxed in firm tone and Sakura's tears finally fell as she nodded her head and she turned back to face Naruto. She walked towards him and the closer she got the more she could see the slight trembling in the man's body; he was shaking but from what, Sakura couldn't tell.

"S-sakura-chan," Naruto choked out when she was directly in front of him and he raised his hands to touch her but they paused and hovered uncertainly in the air. Naruto's eyes seemed to look past her as if he were looking for something or someone; Sakura already knew the answer and she closed the distance between them as she embraced Naruto tightly.

Sakura felt Naruto's body tense beneath her before he slowly relaxed and his arms wrapped around her to return her hug. Sakura's tears wet the front of Naruto's jacket as she breathed in his scent; ramen noodles and if sunshine had a scent then that would be included, something that was just purely Naruto. His arms tightened around her to the point of near pain but Sakura didn't move pull back; she had missed this, this was where she needed to be.

She was home.


End file.
